disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Flynn Rider/Gallery
Images of Flynn Rider. Tumblr l9fkffGEXn1qde10po1 1280.jpg|Eugene with Rapunzel Fullscreen capture 112013 114800 AM.bmp.jpg|Rapunzel threatening Eugene with her pan Fullscreen capture 112013 115708 AM.bmp.jpg Tumblr lby3uaCRQF1qde10po1 1280.jpg|Eugene with Pascal Rapunzelcgi12.jpg|Flynn with Maximus Tumblr la5iuopcgE1qde10po1 1280.jpg|Flynn with The Pub Thugs tumblr_lgtheuKxZZ1qf0fbfo1_500.jpg|Eugene getting stabbed by Mother Gothel 5192182105 a63f8a7995 b.jpg|Flynn with Rapunzel at one of the Disney Parks tumblr_lgqtpqimjp1qf0fbfo1_500.jpg|Eugene lying dead in Rapunzel's arms Tangled_62_0001.jpg|Eugene dying Tumblr lgduwhcwrg1qf0fbfo1 500.jpg|Rapunzel and Eugene's second seen kiss Tumblr lhx713Xupu1qf0fbfo1 500.jpg|Eugene and Mother Gothel Tumblr lhpw80FMrN1qf0fbfo1 500.jpg|Eugene and Rapunzel dancing Smolder.jpeg|Flynn's semi-famous "Smolder", which is supposed to be a come on for ladies. Rapunzel was not amused. A bitter end by zaiyuri-d3glzqs.jpg|Eugene cutting Rapunzel's hair before dying Tangled-movie-photo-25-550x290.jpg|Eugene in prison Tangled-movie-14-550x289.jpg|"They just can't get my nose right!" img_684_tangled-wanted-hero-flynn-rider.jpg|Flynn before being awakened by Maximus. Tangled-disneyscreencaps com-2979.jpg|Flynn is speechless as he sees the gorgeous Rapunzel for the first time. tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-903.jpg|Flynn enjoying the view. tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-2189.jpg|Rapunzel knocks Flynn out from behind. Tumblr lpdhwtgjVp1qcy687o1 500.jpg|Flynn worries for Rapunzel's safety after seeing the Stabbington Brothers tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-8307.jpg|Eugene and Rapunzel's magical moment about to culminate with a kiss... Eugene-Tangled.jpg|"Wow, I could get used to a view like this. Yep, I'm used to it." Eugene (2).jpg|"Guys, I want a castle." Eugene (3).jpg|"No, no, no, no, no, this is bad, this is very,very bad, this is REALLY bad!" Eugene (4).jpg|"...they just can't get my nose right!" Eugene (5).jpg|"Well that's easy for you to say, you guys look amazing." Eugene (7).jpg|"Sorry, but my hands are full." Eugene (8).jpg|Flynn-meet Maximus Eugene (9).jpg Eugene (10).jpg Eugene (11).jpg|"Aaaaaaaaahh!!!!" Eugene (12).jpg|Flynn finding Rapunzel's tower. Eugene (19).jpg|Flynn and Pascal. Eugene (21).jpg|"I know not who you are, nor how I came to find you, but may I just say...hi." Eugene (22).jpg|"It's in that pot, isn't it?" Eugene (24).jpg|"...here comes the smolder." Eugene (26).jpg|Flynn's "famous" smolder. Eugene (27).jpg|"You comin' Blondie?" Eugene (30).jpg|"I will use this." Eugene (31).jpg|"Stay calm, it can probably smell fear." Eugene (32).jpg|"Is that blood in your mustache?" Eugene (34).jpg|(I've Got a Dream) Eugene (35).jpg|"Sorry, boys, I don't sing." Eugene (36).jpg|Hiding from the guards. Eugene (37).jpg|"Go, live your dream." Eugene (38).jpg Eugene (39).jpg|"Let's just assume for the moment that everybody here doesn't like me!" Eugene (40).jpg|"Oh, mama, I have got to get me one of these!" Eugene (41).jpg|"You should know that this is the strangest thing I've ever done!" Eugene (42).jpg|"How 'bout two outta three?" Eugene (45).jpg|"My real name is Eugene Fitzherbert." Eugene (46).jpg|"Her hair glows." Eugene (47).jpg|"Why is he smiling at me?" Eugene (49).jpg|"I'm not freaking out!" Eugene (51).jpg|Eugene smiling at Rapunzel. Eugene (53).jpg Eugene (54).jpg|"A reluctant alliance" Eugene (58).jpg|Eugene smiling at Rapunzel. Eugene (62).jpg Eugene (60).jpg Eugene (65).jpg|Eugene and Rapunzel dancing in the Kingdom. Eugene (63).jpg|Going to see the lanterns. Eugene (64).jpg|"What if it's not everything I dreamed it would be?" Eugene (68).jpg|"...you get to go find a new dream." Eugene (66).jpg|Waiting for the lanterns. Eugene (71).jpg|(I See the Light) Eugene (69).jpg|"I'm starting to." Eugene (70).jpg|"And at last I see the light." Eugene (74).jpg Eugene (73).jpg|Eugene tries to give the Stabbington Brothers the satchel Eugene (75).jpg|Eugene captured Eugene (77).jpg|"What's the password?" Eugene (78).jpg|"Frying pans, who knew, right?" Eugene (79).jpg|"Head down." "Arms in." "Knees apart." Eugene (80).jpg Eugene (81).jpg|"Max, you brought them here?" Eugene (85).jpg|Rapunzel tries to heal Eugene. Eugene (86).jpg|Eugene cutting Rapunzel's hair Eugene (87).jpg|"You were my new dream." Eugene (88).jpg|Rapunzel mourning over Eugene Eugene (89).jpg|"Did I ever tell you that I've got a thing for brunettes?" Eugene (95).jpg Eugene (96).jpg|Eugene and Rapunzel. Eugene (97).jpg Eugene (98).jpg Eugene (99).jpg Eugene (100).jpg|Eugene and Rapunzel's wedding in Tangled Ever After Eugene (101).jpg|"Wow." Eugene (102).jpg Eugene (103).jpg|Shocked to see Max and Pascal covered in tar Eugene (104).jpg Eugene (105).jpg Eugene (106).jpg|"I now pronounce you husband and wife." Tangled (96).jpg Tangled (97).jpg Tangled (259).jpg Tangled (260).jpg Tangled (264).jpg Tangled (265).jpg Tangled (266).jpg|"I'm starting to." Tangled (268).jpg Tangled (269).jpg Tangled (271).jpg Tangled (272).jpg Tangled (274).jpg|"...and at last I see the light." Tangled (275).jpg|"...and it's like the sky is new." Tangled (276).jpg|"All at once, everything looks different, now that I see you..." Tangled (277).jpg|"...now that I see you..." Tangled (278).jpg Tangled (279).jpg|Just before they kiss, Eugene notices the Stabbington Brothers. Flynnfryingpans.jpg|Flynn's Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom spell card. 1262000440002.jpg|Flynn Rider plush Flynn Rider With Poster.jpg|Flynn with his poster Flynn Rider Poster.jpg Flynn Rider Poster 2.jpg Flynn Rider Poster 3.jpg tumblr_lxv0hpTvCR1qfe78oo1_1280.png film05.jpg Flynn1.png Flynn2.png Flynn rider 2d.png Fullscreen capture 112013 115805 AM.bmp.jpg|Flynn with Rapunzel's frying pan tumblr_lxe1sulnX41r7rt7jo3_1280.jpg|Concept art of Flynn's original appearance tumblr_lxe1sulnX41r7rt7jo4_1280.jpg|Concept art of Flynn's original appearance (2) tumblr_lxe1sulnX41r7rt7jo1_1280.jpg|Original Flynn with Rapunzel tumblr_lxe1sulnX41r7rt7jo2_1280.jpg|Original Flynn hugging Rapunzel Category:Character galleries Category:Tangled